


luck ain't got nothing to do with it

by Dontfloatthe100



Category: The Pinkertons (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontfloatthe100/pseuds/Dontfloatthe100
Summary: Kate walked quickly up the stairs to her porch and opened the door. She rushed inside, and closed it behind her, clutching a letter in her hands, smiling widely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love thinking up sad backstories for Kate. It's so emotionally fulfilling. Also they're married idgaf any more

Kate walked quickly up the stairs to her porch and opened the door. She rushed inside, and closed it behind her, clutching a letter in her hands, smiling widely.  
  
Will, who was sitting at the kitchen table, looked up at her and flashed a smile of his own in greeting. "What're you so excited about?" Will asked, taking a sip of the whiskey set out in front of him. His wedding band clinked lightly against the glass, as Kate's matching one made marks on the paper she was gripping.   
  
"My sister sent me a letter!" Kate said.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister," Will said. He felt a little bit disillusioned, but pushed it aside. He knew Kate, and Kate really only told you something if it was relevant or if you asked. At least, Will thought, Kate wasn't closed off to him anymore. No more secrecy.  
  
"Yes, Evelyne. Eve. She's five years younger than I am," Kate said with a small hint of pride. She obviously loved her sister a lot.   
  
"Well, don't leave me in suspense. What does she have to say?"  
  
Kate opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of lavender paper. He could smell from across the table the sickly sweet perfume that permeated the paper.   
  
Kate cleared her throat and started reading. " _Dear Katie_ -"  
  
"Ha, Katie," Will teased. Kate shot him a look and continued.  
  
" _I have to say_ ," Kate read, " _that I am very cross with you. I would've thought that my own sister would've invited me to her wedding_."  
  
"In our defence, it was a rushed job," Will said.  
  
"Oh, you loved it."  
  
"Yeah, I did," Will said with a small, secret smile. Kate shook her head good naturedly and continued.   
  
" _Despite that, I must admit that I'm impressed with you. You managed to become a Pinkerton and marry one. The son of Allan Pinkerton, no less! Many of the ladies at my parties would kill to be in your position._ "  
  
Will raised his eyebrows and donned a half disbelieving smile. "Did ya hear that, Kate? Many girls would kill to be married to me!"   
  
Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't get too cocky, Mr. Pinkerton. You know I only married you for the money."  
  
"Naturally, Mrs. Pinkerton," Will said, "Now please continue."  
  
"Finally," she muttered. " _Anyways, you must know that my husband and my seven year wedding anniversary is coming up, and I've convinced him to accompany me to Kansas City to visit you and your husband. I want to finally, after all these years, see you on the job, working as a real agent. And of course, you'll have to introduce me to everyone in the city and give me a tour. Anyways, I cannot wait to see you and I love you miss you terribly. Yours always, Evelyne."_  
  
"Wow, so I'll get to meet your sister. I hope she's not worse than my brother," Will said.  
  
"No one is worse than Robert. Remember when he tried to get me and the rest of the female agents removed from the agency?"  
  
"Trust me, I won't forget about that any time soon. Anyways, it's your sister's seven year anniversary, huh? That makes her, what, 16 when she got married? That's pretty young," Will said.   
  
Kate got quiet and looked away from Will. He picked up on this almost immediately moved closer to her, placing his hand on her's where it rested on the table.   
  
"Hey, did I say the wrong thing? What's wrong?"  
  
"No, it's not you, just bad memories, is all."  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Will asked.   
  
Kate took a breath and nodded. "My parents died when Eve and I were young. I was 12 and little Eve was only seven. We were all alone with no family left. Just the two of us."  
  
"How did you survive?" Will asked, but he wasn't so sure he'd like the answer he'd recieve.  
  
"I worked. In a garment factory near Ithaca. I paid the rent, paid for food, put myself and Eve through school, although I went at night. Eve never worked, though. I made sure of that."

Will shook his head in disbelief. This was all news to him, but as he pondered it, some of it made sense. The little scars on Kate's fingers that Will could never figure out where they came from, the unwillingness to buy anything extravagant, even if extra money is available, the staunch opposition to anything that could be deemed child exploitation. Kate went on.   
  
"When Eve was 16, she met a man. He was rich, quite handsome, and he was taken with her. Some part of me wanted to object, to say that she was too young to marry. But I knew that would be her best way out of our life. And I think that she is happy with him. She's not like me, Will. She is content to settle into a safe and uneventful life. A month after she married him, I became a Pinkerton."  
  
Will was rendered speechless, as he often was around Kate. He remembered his childhood, where he was at that time. When Kate was working in a factory, Will was doodling on chalk slates while his teacher rambled on about some useless subject or another. When Kate was joining up with the Pinkertons, Will was just taking his first wobbly steps into adulthood. But we're both here now, a calming voice in the back of his head said. It sounded like Kate.   
  
"I- I'm sorry you had to go through that, Kate."  
  
Kate shook her head. "Don't be. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be where I am now. I wouldn't be an agent and I wouldn't be with you."   
  
Will leaned across to table to place a soft kiss on her lips. They both smiled into it, Kate's childhood all but forgotten. Will felt, as he had many times in the past few years, extremely lucky.


End file.
